


new gods

by paperthinn



Series: loki & peter's unlikely friendship [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: When Loki returns to earth, he goes to see Peter Parker first.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Series: loki & peter's unlikely friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	new gods

**Author's Note:**

> part two of loki & peter's unusual friendship :-) title based off "new gods" by grimes, who i might be in love with. i strive to have the same vibes as her lol
> 
> i remembered to post this time, even if my last fic and this one are a few weeks apart. my chest binder still isn't here, but i'm hopeful its coming soon.
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom :-)

When Loki returns to Earth, the first person he goes to see is Peter Parker. The teenager is sprawled out on the floor of the small library again, a history book opened in front of him and a spiral notebook flipped to a half-empty page. It seems as though the kid doesn't know he's there as Loki steps into the doorway, much unlike their meeting in which the God was tackled to the very floor Peter's strewn out on. The familiar gold sheen of one of Loki's old cloaks — the one he'd left on purpose, no doubt — peeks out from the kid's torso. He's _laying_ on it, Loki observes. 

Peter's music is so loud he can hear it from the door. Loki steps into view, and the kid glances up, a smile stretching over his face when he sees the God standing there. It's been a few months, Loki knows, as he looks down at the child. He dreads the rest of the Avengers finding out he's on Earth, knows Thor will find out eventually. Peter tugs on his headphones, sets them on the floor and closes his history book. Loki fights stumbling backwards when Peter wraps him in a hug, unsure what to do with his arms.

(He doesn't get hugged much. He doesn't really get touched at all, really, spare a heavy hand on his shoulder from his brother.)

"Hello, Peter," Loki awkwardly pats the child's back, looking down at him when he finally pulls away. "I haven't yet informed my brother that I am here. I assumed you'd be happy to see me first." Loki says. Peter smiles, bends down to gather his books in his arms. The music stops — Peter grabs Loki's cloak, too, drapes it over his arm if it's no big deal that he's using one of Loki's old, beloved cloaks as a pillow; not that the pillow part bothers Loki, really, but he'd half-expected Peter to put it away somewhere and not look at it again.

Speaking of, "I got your cloak. I don't think Mr. Stark is too happy we're friends, but I told him you seemed nice." Loki tells himself he'll have to talk to Tony later — maybe he _isn't_ the right friend for a child to have. He doesn't tell Peter about that; Loki thinks he wouldn't be able to hurt Peter, despite how ruthless he can be in other _areas._

"I'm glad you got my gift, little one. I was going to ask if you'd like to visit Asgard, although I don't think we can go during this visit." Peter smiles, nods and then turns. Loki follows him back to his room, which is as messy as ever, and the boy dumps his books and the gold and green cloak onto his bed. Loki is ninety percent sure this isn't his actual bedroom — surely he doesn't live in the Avengers tower all of the time.

"I'd love to visit Asgard with you. I have school anyways, and I'm not sure how'd I'd explain my absences to my classmates. Maybe over the summer." Peter looks up at him, and Loki's absolutely sure he's going to take the kid to Asgard — he'd no doubt get along with the people there. Loki is somehow constantly reminded that the kid is one of the kindest humans he's met; he hasn't even known Peter that long.

Loki looks at the digital clock on the cluttered desk in Peter's room. "I have to tell my brother I'm here. I'll be sure to come back again, my friend." Peter nods, smiles at the God again and sits down in his desk chair. Loki leaves the room, (forgetting to close the door behind him, but Peter doesn't mind), and goes down a few floors to meet with the other Avengers.

He promises himself he'll return sooner next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a new brand on twitter (it's matt maltese related, and i highly recommend listening to his music).
> 
> hit me up —
> 
> twt. _mortals, hotchnersmind  
> insta. paperthnn


End file.
